


The Surprises in Domestic Bliss

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, and Yuuri deserves to eat that ass, because Victor deserves to have his ass eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Victor Nikiforov had wanted a happy domestic life since he was young. His only fear was falling into routine, losing the excitement in his life. Then he met Yuuri Katsuki and learned that even the most simple of evenings could be filled with surprises.AKA: Operation Wreck-Victor-Nikiforov
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	The Surprises in Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I very rarely write rimming and I've never written cock warming before, but here we are? I saw a piece of art by the incredibly talented Morrindah and felt compelled to write this. You can go check out the art right [here](https://twitter.com/TSiebenstein/status/1284617551620734978) and please go give her all your love, she's super awesome and deserves it!

Domesticity was something that Victor had thought about since he was young. He’d craved it just as much as he feared it. Victor had spent his life trying to surprise people. He liked to keep things interesting, liked to make things exciting. Domesticity felt like the opposite of that. It was settling down, falling into routines. Routines were nice, but they were boring. Victor often found himself disregarding his routines purely because he didn’t want to fall into something boring, and that was exactly why domesticity scared him. Victor didn’t want to find someone to fall in love with only for things to stagnate and become dull. But, he did want love. He wanted someone he could spend money on, could pamper. Someone he could fall asleep next to at night and wake curled up with in the morning. But, Victor wanted it to be interesting. He wanted to take the love of his life places he’d never normally go, he wanted to keep that spark alive. The world gave him that in the form of Yuuri Katsuki. Who knew such a sweet, shy man could continue to surprise him every day that they were together?

That night had been a perfect example of everything Victor dreamed of in a relationship. They had spent the day training. Yuuri had done the same jumps over and over, trying to perfect them and he was getting closer. Victor had been forced to stop him at the end of the day, knowing full well that Yuuri would be stubborn enough to keep going until he actually injured himself. Victor had wanted to pamper Yuuri, to thank him for working so hard and for not fighting to stay on the ice. He’d directed Yuuri to the shower, making him a meal of grilled chicken, sweet potatoes and steamed vegetables. His focus was on spoiling his Yuuri without ruining his diet. He paired the meal with red wine, more an indulgence for himself than for Yuuri. 

Seeing Yuuri walk back into the living room in just a pair of trousers, hair wet and disheveled, blue glasses framing his pretty brown eyes and a blush dusting his cheeks caused Victor to grin involuntarily. Dinner was quiet but pleasant. Yuuri had mentioned something about getting a shirt only for Victor to pout and tell him to leave it off. As much as he loved Yuuri’s chubby off season body, there was something equally enticing about his body when he was more toned. Once dinner was over, Victor left Yuuri on the couch with a kiss on the cheek before taking his own shower. It was a normal night. It was routine and domestic, and there wasn’t really anything exciting or surprising about it, but it made Victor happy. Maybe it was the kind of night he would get tired of one day, but he couldn’t imagine it.

When Victor finished his shower, he was reminded that Yuuri Katsuki was full of surprises. Victor hadn’t thought he’d spent that much time in the shower, but stepping into the living room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, he was met with the sight of his darling Yuuri sleeping peacefully on the couch. A hand was rested behind his head, the other placed gently against his navel. Yuuri’s dark hair fell into his closed eyes, lips slightly parted and his glasses were askew on his face. Adorable. Truly adorable. Or at least, it would’ve been adorable if the head of Yuuri’s hard cock wasn’t peaking from beneath the fabric of his pants. 

Victor had intended to pull Yuuri into his arms and drag him to bed for the rest of the night. Instead, Victor acted on instinct, sitting on the couch by Yuuri’s hip. He reached out, taking the glasses from Yuuri’s face and folding them up, placing them on the table. He reached out, brushing a hand through Yuuri’s still damp hair. That seemed to be all he needed to wake up, eyes fluttering. Yuuri’s dark eyes met Victor’s and he smiled, humming happily, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Victor grinned, brushing his thumb along Yuuri’s bottom lip, “Seems like you were having a good dream…”

Yuuri’s blush deepened as he seemed to realise what Victor was talking about, “Oh.” He chuckled nervously, nipping Victor’s thumb playfully, “Um yeah. It… it was a really good dream…”

“You wanna tell me about it?” Victor couldn’t deny he was curious. It was always interesting to hear what Yuuri’s beautiful mind would come up with. It was even better to know what kinds of things turned Yuuri on. 

“I could tell you.” Yuuri bit his lip, fingers trailing up Victor’s thigh and beneath the towel, “Or… I could show you.”

Victor was already getting hard just thinking about it. His thumb brushed along Yuuri’s jaw, tilting his head to the side as he looked over his sweet Yuuri, “Show me, darling.”

Yuuri’s smirk sent a shiver down Victor’s spine. He was entranced as he watched Yuuri’s tongue run along his lip as he looked Victor over, “I need you to take this off and sit down.” He tugged gently on the towel.

Victor didn’t waste a second, letting the towel fall to the floor by the couch, his own cock standing to attention as the anticipation bubbled up inside him. Victor’s knees pressed into the couch at Yuuri’s sides. He frowned when Yuuri chuckled, “What?”

Yuuri shook his head, smiling fondly. He lifted a hand, raising a single finger and making a spinning motion, “I need you sitting the other way, Vitya.”

Victor stared at Yuuri for a long moment as he tried to process that information. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting Yuuri to want, but it wasn’t that. Yuuri was giggling as he watched the surprised expression on Victor’s face. Victor brushed a hand along Yuuri’s chest as he tried to figure out his thoughts. He finally stood up, turning around and resting a knee at Yuuri’s side, his other foot on the ground to keep him stable. He bit his lip as he looked back at Yuuri, realising just how close his ass was to Yuuri’s face, “Like this?”

“Mm just like that.” Victor could feel Yuuri’s warm breath on his skin. He didn’t want to press his whole weight into Yuuri, wanting to make sure Yuuri was still comfortable. Victor rested a hand on the back of the couch to keep himself upright, resting the other on Yuuri’s knee. Yuuri’s hands came up to run along the front of Victor’s thighs, pulling him closer, “You always talk about my ass, but yours, Victor…”

Yuuri let out a satisfied hum that sent arousal straight through Victor. It was suddenly very obvious where Yuuri was going with this and Victor wasn’t sure how long he was going to last without it. Yuuri moved his hands to Victor’s ass, cupping each cheek and gently squeezing. Victor had to bite back a groan, fingers digging into the back of the couch, “Yuuri…”

“Yeees?” Yuuri drew out the word and Victor could practically hear his smirk. Yuuri kneaded at Victor’s ass for a moment, “Something wrong?”

Victor chuckled, “Is this really what you were dreaming about?”

“Not exactly, I’m working up to it.” Yuuri assured, “I _have_ been dreaming of Victor Nikiforov’s ass since I was a teenager.”

Victor huffed out a laugh. He arched his back, jutting out his ass towards Yuuri, “Is it as good as you imagined?”

“Better.” Yuuri’s response was instant. Victor had no idea just how close Yuuri was until he felt a gentle nip to his left cheek. He flinched with a gasp and earned another bout of giggles from Yuuri. It was truly unfair that he could be equal parts adorable and sexy at the same time. Yuuri leaned up, kissing Victor’s tailbone, “You want to know what I was dreaming about, right?”

“I really do.” Victor was getting the picture, but he wanted it. He wanted to make every little fantasy of Yuuri’s come true, but god, did this sound like an amazing dream if it had him in such a precarious position before his Yuuri.

There was another kiss against Victor’s pert cheek. And another. And another. Yuuri was being so gentle and sweet. Victor bit his lip as he waited for every delicate touch. Victor’s whole body froze as Yuuri gently pulled his cheeks apart, his tongue swiping with a mix of purpose and curiosity. 

Yuuri’s voice left a warm breath against his skin, “This okay?”

“Are you kidding?” Victor whimpered, jutting his ass out more and squeezing Yuuri’s knee in what he hoped was an encouraging manner.

The laugh he received was so mischievous, so sexy and the vibrations sent a shiver down Victor’s spine. Yuuri’s touch remained gentle, kissing and licking at Victor’s rim as his fingers brushed along Victor’s thighs. Victor was already a mess. Gasping, moaning under his breath as Yuuri touched him in all the right ways. His fingers clutched at the couch, hand moving from Yuuri’s knee to reach around and drag into Yuuri’s hair, keeping him firmly in place. Yuuri’s own soft groan sent vibrations through Victor’s body. His knees were shaky as he tried to keep himself upright.

“Y-Yuuri come on,” Victor groaned, rocking himself back against Yuuri’s tongue. He kept dipping the tip past Victor’s rim for barely a moment, never quite giving him what he wanted. Victor could feel Yuuri’s smile, could just imagine how smug he was; knowing he had this effect on him. Victor gently tugged Yuuri’s hair, earning a moan of his own, “You can do better than that, darling.”

The growl Victor received in response was all he needed to know he’d had the desired effect. Yuuri’s competitive side was both a blessing and a curse. Yuuri’s tongue dipped low, dragging slowly along Victor’s perineum and earning a quiet gasp before he was plunging it into his hole. Victor barely managed to keep himself upright, moans spilling from his lips as he tugged at Yuuri’s hair and pressed himself back. Yuuri had the most talented mouth Victor had ever known, and this was no exception. He kept changing his pace, his angle, kept moving to different areas, making sure Victor was lavished with all the attention he deserved. 

“Fuck, Yuuri…” Victor rocked back as Yuuri pressed a finger inside along with his tongue, stretching him open, pressing in deeper. Yuuri’s free hand was soon wrapped around Victor’s cock, humming happily as he set a pace with his strokes. Victor wasn’t sure what he wanted more, fucking into Yuuri’s hand only to press back against his mouth in desperation. The sounds Yuuri was making were filthy and sexy, and Victor’s whole body was quivering as Yuuri brought him closer to the edge. Yuuri’s moans were muffled against his skin as his tongue sought out every sensitive spot he could find inside and out. Victor could barely breathe, mewls and whines spilling from his lips as he rocked back and forth over and over, “Fuck, You’re so good. There, o-oh my god. I can’t. Y-Yuuri, so close…”

Yuuri seemed even more encouraged as Victor tried to form words between his moans. His thumb dragged over the head of Victor’s cock, smearing precum. He hummed happily against Victor’s skin, hot breath sending new waves of pleasure through Victor. Just as he’d slowed things down, Yuuri was speeding things up again, pumping Victor’s cock and fucking him with his tongue. It was so much stimulation he could barely take it, mouth open as silent moans fell from his lips. He rocked against Yuuri’s tongue. 

“Yuuuuuri…” Victor drew out the name, gripping the back of the couch as he finally lost himself to his orgasm. 

Yuuri kept stroking Victor through it, pressing delicate kisses against his soft cheeks, “You’re so beautiful when you come…”

Victor whimpered, his knees finally giving out. He laid over Yuuri on his stomach, his head rested against Yuuri’s knee, “Oh my god.”

“I’m not done with you yet, Vitya.” Yuuri chuckled.

Victor tried to look back at Yuuri, quickly giving up, “Yuuri. Darling. I can’t move.” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come that hard, the last time he’d felt so completely boneless after an orgasm. Victor felt like he was floating and sinking all at once. 

“I don’t need you to.” Yuuri reassured, carefully pulling himself out from under Victor.

He probably would’ve been more curious if he wasn’t so completely spent. He could hear Yuuri moving behind him and after a few seconds, Yuuri was laid over him, hands rested against his hips. Suddenly, it was very clear what Yuuri wanted. Victor was still coming down from his high, still sensitive. And yet there Yuuri was, pressing a kiss against his shoulder and another below his ear as he whispered, “My pretty Vitya. All opened up. Will you let me fuck you?”

Victor practically purred. There was nothing he loved more than Yuuri’s compliments in the bedroom. He craved them. The very thought of more sweet words was all he needed, quickly nodding with a happy hum.

Yuuri pressed another kiss below Victor’s ear, breath hot on his skin, “So good to me.”

Victor whined as he felt Yuuri’s cock press into him, melting further into the couch. He wished he could give more, but he was still so sensitive, still so boneless. He was entirely at Yuuri’s mercy, and that alone had his body aching with an arousal it wasn’t ready for. Yuuri’s soft moan against his back sent a shiver through Victor’s body. He could feel gentle kisses against his shoulder blades, his spine, the nape of his neck as Yuuri set a slow pace with his thrusts, “Vitya…” He sighed happily, “You feel so good… take me so well…”

A warm feeling bubbled up inside him as Yuuri fed him more and more sweet compliments. Yuuri had Victor wrapped around his finger and he didn’t want it any other way. He hummed happily, biting his lip when Yuuri’s thrusts began to lose their rhythm. Close already. Everything they’d done had obviously taken its toll on Yuuri’s resolve and Victor loved it, loved knowing that he had this effect on Yuuri, that he could bring out this side of him.

Yuuri murmured sweet words against Victor’s skin, kissing and nipping delicately between his thrusts. Yuuri’s beautiful moans were muffled against Victor’s back as his orgasm hit. He kept rocking into Victor through wave after wave of pleasure, burying his face in Victor’s neck, “Mm Vitya…”

“You… are incredible.” Victor murmured, earning a quiet chuckle from his darling Yuuri. Surprises. That’s all Yuuri ever seemed to give him and Victor loved it. He knew they were going to have to move soon, that it was getting late and sleeping on the couch wasn’t the best idea when they had more practicing to do in the morning, but getting himself to move was difficult when he had Yuuri laying over him, his soft cock still deep inside him.

Yuuri seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, running his fingers along Victor’s arm to thread their fingers together, “We should go to bed.”

“Mm if you can get us to bed without taking your dick out of my ass.”

Yuuri laughed against Victor’s neck, pulling his hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles, “You like that, huh?”

“Feels good.” Victor admitted. The very idea of waking up with Yuuri still inside him was too good to pass up.

Yuuri nuzzled against Victor’s neck, “Feels good for me, too. You’re warm.” He hummed thoughtfully, “We can do that. I need you to turn around first though.”

Victor whined, but did as Yuuri said, carefully turning in his arms and wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s waist, “Good?”

“Very good. My good Vitya.” Yuuri carefully sat up, pulling Victor into his lap as he did. Just hearing Yuuri compliment him had Victor smiling, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck and resting his head against his shoulder. 

Victor giggled as Yuuri got to his feet, lifting Victor with him. Yuuri’s strength never ceased to amaze him, even after sex. Yuuri didn’t wobble for a moment, keeping their bodies pressed close together as he pulled them into the bedroom. He was lowered to the bed as Yuuri sat down and they laid next to each other again, staring into each other’s eyes. 

Victor reached out, brushing a finger along Yuuri’s jaw, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, you dork.” Yuuri chuckled, “Here, turn over.”

Victor carefully turned over, humming happily as Yuuri’s body pressed against his back. The warm weight of Yuuri’s cock was still there, keeping him filled. Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s waist from behind, a kiss pressed to his shoulder blade, “That feel okay?”

“I could stay like this forever,” Victor admitted, brushing his hand along Yuuri’s arm.

“Me too,” Yuuri kept brushing kisses against Victor’s skin, humming happily, “I should tell you about my dreams more often.”

“You absolutely should.” Victor agreed with a chuckle.

The night was quiet, but Victor didn’t fall asleep right away. He kept brushing his hands along Yuuri’s arms, enjoying the feeling of having Yuuri so close to him, the feeling of Yuuri comfortably inside him. Yuuri’s breath was warm against his shoulder, slow and steady as he slept. Victor didn’t know he could have this. He didn’t know there was a way to have sweet domesticity with someone and still have a life full of surprises. He didn’t know someone as wonderful as Yuuri Katsuki could be real. But, he was determined to make every day just as special for his darling Yuuri.


End file.
